The Queen of Hearts
by BWills1
Summary: How far will one go to save the one they love? CLEXA! First ever fic, so go easy on me.


2 years ago,

Lexa and Clarke were both sitting outside there local doctors consultation room awaiting Clarke's recent test results. After a short and quiet wait Dr Brown called both girls into her office.

"So how are the both of you doing today? Had any trouble from the last check-up? " Dr Brown asked both of the girls.

"Yeh i'm ok thank you" Lexa replied, glancing up at the doctor.

"Im good, just a bit anxious about my results I guess, and no, not that I'm aware of" Clarke replied nervously.

"Right well I'm afraid it's not good news, as you know we've been keeping a close eye on you and the results show that your heart hasn't shown any signs of improvement since we last checked you'' Dr Brown said.

"So what does that mean?" Lexa asked.

"Is it getting worse?" Clarke added.

"Well it basically means Clarke that you need a new heart, although your heart hasn't become weaker over the past couple of months , it will start to deteriorate and then it's only a matter of time before your heart starts too struggle and function as it should" Dr Brown replied as she looked at Clarke, and then to Lexa.

''Wait! what? I thought that it wouldn't come to this, I thought that it wouldn't come to me needing a transplant'' Clarke eyes widened as she questioned Dr Brown.

''Originally yes, we did think that you wouldn't need a transplant but nothings set in stone. We've put everything into consideration and i've decided that you need a donor urgently due to the fact your heart will become increasingly weaker over the next couple of months, which means you're now on the waiting list and I'm also trying to get you as a priority'' Dr Brown informed both girls.

''Well what's the chances of me finding a donor?'' Clarke asked., quickly glancing at Lexa.

"Theirs quite a few patients before yourself so I really couldn't tell you. You could be waiting from anything to a month or even a year'' Dr Brown said while passing a leaflet over to Clarke.

''But i don't exactly have a year to wait for a donor do I?'' Clarke mumbles while looking down at the leaflet in her hands.

''I understand love, you've just got to be patient'' Dr Brown warmly smiled at Clarke.

''What happens say if you find a donor but it doesn't match up with me, or if my body rejects it?"

"We'll come to that issue if and when the time arises, there's no need to worry about that now" the doctor replies.

''Right, Lexa are you ok, you're dead quiet? Clarke said whilst turning around to grab her girlfriends hand.

''Huh...yeah, it's just a lot to take in, I honestly thought it wouldn't get to this'' Lexa said as she grabbed Clarke hand. Clarke noticing how pale her girlfriend looks.

''Yeah me neither'' Clarke sighed, whilst rubbing Lexa's hand.

''Is there anything else you two would like to ask me before you go?''Dr Brown asked.

''Erm I don't think so no, i think that's pretty much all we need to know, i mean we've already spoken about everything else so...'' Clarke said as she slowly go up from her chair.

''Ok then, we'll get in touch if theres any news, it will be ok you know'' Dr Brown sympathetically smiled as Clarke reached for the door handle.

''I really hope so, and thank you'' Clarke weakly smiled back.

''Lex babe, you coming?'' Clarke said as she noticed Lexa hasn't left her seat.

''Yeah babe, i'll meet you outside yeah?'' Lexa turned around to reply to the blonde.

''Ok, I'll meet you in the car'' Clarke suspiciously eyed Lexa up before she left the room, saying a last goodbye to the doctor.

''Are you Ok Lexa, is there something you want to ask me?'' Dr Brown worriedly asked Lexa

''How long has Clarke got, you know without a new heart? Lexa bluntly asked getting straight to the point.

''My God Lexa, you don't half put me on the spot! Honestly? If she doesn't get a donor it could be 6 months tops, more than likely it would be 4'' Dr Brown replied as she looked deeply into Lexa's sad eye's.

''What! Are you for real?, I can't believe this is happening to us'' Lexa said as she got up from her chair and starting pacing the office.

''Calm down Lexa, lots of people go through this everyday'' Dr Brown tried to cool Lexa down.

''I know this will sound really stupid and childish, but if push comes to shove could I be a donor"? Lexa said as she ignored Dr Brown's gaze.

''Lexa" the doctor sighed while sadly shaking her head, Noticing how this conversation was getting a bit to tense and out of hand.

''I'm sure you don't need me to tell you the obvious, most people would class that as suicide!'' Dr Brown stated as calmly as possible.

''Don't you think i don't know that! but I'll do anything for her, even if it means me giving up my life in order to save her's'' Lexa argued back.

''I'm sorry Lexa but that isn't possible'' Dr Brown said as she slowly go up from her chair and started to walk over to the shaking girl.

''Why not! I'm not just going to sit there and do nothing while my girlfriend would be dying in some run down shitty hospital room, while she'd be struggling to breathe and I'd just be sat there holding her hand and praying to god that she'll pull through" Lexa shouted, staring defiantly at the old doctor.

''Because it is illegal and it wouldn't be fair on Clarke" Dr Brown stopped her walk and looked at Lexa.

''I don't care...'' Lexa stopped what she was doing as she realised what Dr Brown had just said.

''Wait, why would it be unfair on Clarke, I'd be saving her life'' Confusion etched on Lexa's face.

''Do you really think Clarke would want you to sacrifice your own life to save hers? I don't think she would because then she would have to live in a world where your not in it. I can't even begin to imagine what your going through right now Lexa because the staff on this hospital ward, and especially myself can see just how much you two girls love and care about each other and I know just how much you want to help her but going about it the way you want to isn't the right way'' Dr Brown truthfully said, placing a gently hand on Lexa's shoulder.

''Ughhh! Of course I know that, it's just i'll do anything to make her better'' Lexa said as she slumped back into her chair with her head in her hands and a tear rolling down her cheek.

''I know you do Lexa, I know you do'' Dr Brown said quietly as she left her office and left Lexa with the whole weight of the world on her shoulders.


End file.
